It is impractical if not impossible to accurately and completely characterize integrated circuit designs to ensure the resulting manufactured circuit will meet all of its design specifications under all possible manufacturing process variations. Instead designers need to tradeoff the time and expense of incremental additional characterization, the cost of delaying manufacturing, and the parametric yield risk of a percentage of manufactured circuits not meeting all specifications. Today they do so qualitatively rather than quantitatively.